


Oh Captain! My Captain! [Sawamura Daichi]

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain kink, Dress Up, F/M, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Oneshot, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: {Sawamura Daichi x Reader}
Sawamura Daichi and Michimya Yui © Furudate Haruichi





	

“Daichi! Look what I found in the attic!” [Name] shouted excited from the bedroom, interrupting the ravenet’s peaceful unloading of the dishwasher. Placing the last plate in the cupboard, Daichi made his way towards the bedroom.  
  
“Daichi…!”  
  
“I heard you, I’m coming!” he opened the door only to register her _particular_ outfit; the uniform of the female volleyball team of Karasuno High School. “I didn’t know you had one of these”, Daichi squinted at the tight-fitting black and orange outfit.   
  
“Me neither! I can’t remember how I got hold of this. It’s cool though, isn’t it?” [Name] grinned.  
  
“You kinda remind me of Michimiya…” Daichi trailed off, deep in thought.  
  
“Michimiya?!” she spat the name and turned her back to him. “I most certainly _do not_ look like that annoying bitch!”   
  
“Huh? What was that about now? Michimiya was my friend throughout high school, don’t badmouth her!” Daichi felt somewhat offended on his ex-classmate’s behalf.   
  
“Friend, my ass! The kind of friend that leered at you like, _ah captain, will you please teach me how to play… volleyball?_ ” [Name] mewled suggestively in a quite unsuccessful attempt to mimic Michimiya, pushing her bum out and bringing a hand to her chest in pretense of innocence.   
  
Daichi simply gaped at her; the image in front of him had absolutely nothing to do with Michimiya, but hell, was [Name] hot…! Noticing him staring, she resumed her normal posture.  
  
“What are you looking at like a sex-deprived 15-year-old?”  
  
“D-do that again!” he stuttered eagerly.  
  
“Do what again?”  
  
“That _captain, please_ thing!” Daichi blurted out, feeling his groin pulsating in sync with his excited heartbeat.  
  
“Daichi…?”  
  
“Just do it one more time!” he yelled frustrated, making her gaze fix on him trying to understand what had got to him.  
  
“Daichi?! Could it be that… that you actually have a _captain kink?_ ”  
  
“What? No! Of course not!” he denied heatedly the accusation. “What’s a _captain kink_ , anyway?! I just thought you looked extremely sexy”, he pouted.   
  
“So, _captain_ , will you teach me how to play…?”  
  
“Oh, I will teach you how to _feel nice_ …” Dark chocolate eyes glistened with a hunger [Name] hadn’t experienced in _ages_. He reached out for her, pulling her into his arms, lips seeking impatiently hers. He crushed her body against his, hands groping each and every curve along their path. As he reached her rear, he pulled her in the air, and urged her to wrap her legs around his waist, as he took her to the living room.   
  
His tongue ravished her mouth, building up the fire inside of her. He laid her on the couch and hovered over her, his face flushed with desire. He leaned in and placed a trail of heated kisses down her torso over the textile of her uniform.   
  
“Oh captain, please show me more of your _techniques_ ”, she moaned surprised at herself that she had managed to maintain her _kouhai_ role. Daichi let out a small sigh as chills of excitement ran down his spine, and shifted uncomfortably, trying to calm down the bulk that was growing between his legs. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been _that_ excited.  
  
His fingers fiddled clumsily with her tiny shorts, pulling them down her silky legs, along with her underwear. Finally within reach of her core, he lowered himself between her thighs and passed his fingertips across the sensitive skin, feeling her wetness.  
  
“Oh my, [Name], you’re really into this!” he exclaimed in appreciation.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _captain_! I’m just waiting for you to guide me”, she said in a low, seductive voice.   
  
A loud hiss escaped his mouth, unable as he was to contain his excitement anymore. Without further ado, his lips latched on her heat and he lapped at her wet folds, earning himself a trail of lusty moans. He teased her little hard nub with his tongue and drove two fingers into her core, waking up all her pleasure sensors in the process. Her toes curled with uncontrollable desire.   
  
“Oh gosh, you can’t be this good!” she groaned.   
  
“You probably say that because you don’t have any practical experience, _rookie_ ”, he murmured against her skin.  
  
“I doubt… anyone else could… make me feel… ah, like this”, she managed between pants.  
  
“I still think there’s room for improvement”, he highlighted his words with a sudden split of his fingers inside of her, stretching out her walls and earning himself a loud groan from her.  
  
“F-fuck…!” she grunted. “I-I can’t… fuck, can’t stop it anymore! I’m coming!”  
  
Unwilling to stall her orgasm, he kept up his pace until he felt her legs wrapping tightly around his shoulders and her body squirming under his miraculous ministrations. He didn’t let go until the aftereffects of her climax had died out and she was left panting against the cushions. He got on his feet and flashed her an achieved smile.  
  
“So rookie, how was it? Up for more?”  
  
“I… ugh”, she took a deep breath to recollect herself. “I’m up for anything you wanna _teach me, captain_ ”, she responded with a small cocky half-smile.   
  
“Oh, I see. Still lots of energy to waste, huh?” Daichi smirked. “Let’s see how long you’re gonna last!”  
  
“Definitely more than you, _senpai_.”  
  
“Smart mouth.” He sat on the couch next to her and pulled her on his lap. She leaned against his chest and sought his lips, eager to get more of his taste. He complied happily, letting her tongue invade his mouth, as his arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
The kiss, however, made him even more desperate to plunge right into her; he felt frustration bubbling up inside of him, lost in his desire for her. He pulled away.  
  
“Turn around and get on your feet between my legs.” She followed his directions obediently, standing up in front of him, facing away, and she sat on him, guided by his hands that had settled on her hips. A loud gasp left her lips as he thrust into her and she pressed her palms against his knees to maintain her balance.  
  
“That’s it, babe”, he moaned, his role in the _play_ completely forgotten.  
  
“See? I’m learning fast, _captain_.” His excitement grew instantly ten-fold.  
  
“S-shit, yes, you’re such a good girl, [Name]”, he praised her, fingers digging deeper into her hips. “Show me now how eager you are!”  
  
“Yes, captain!” She picked up her pace, sliding up and down along his length; she could feel her juices running down her thighs, as his hands moved to her middle, pushing up the tight vest of her uniform. He reached her breasts under the article and, glad that he hadn’t met any obstacle in the form of a bra, he massaged the soft mounds.  
  
The increasing speed of her motions was taking its toll on her and she clenched her teeth as her legs started aching. Noticing her struggle, Daichi leaned forward and made her kneel in front of the coffee table. Her palms slammed on the wooden surface and he grabbed her hips as he resumed his thrusts, loud lewd noises of skin slapping against skin filling the air around them. The change in position brought a vast array of new sensations to her and she couldn’t help crying out in lustful bliss.  
  
“Ah, yes, that’s it! Give me more, captain!”  
  
Daichi simply couldn’t take the stimuli anymore; he rammed into her and surrendered to his release.  
  
  
  
 **EXTENDED END**  
  
Daichi felt the discreet vibrations against his thigh and pulled his phone out.  
  
[Name]: _I’m waiting for you to practice what you taught me, captain._  
  
Daichi simply dropped everything he was doing and ran home.


End file.
